Question: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {2} & {4} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\times{3} & {-2}\times{4} \\ {-2}\times{2} & {-2}\times{4} \\ {-2}\times{-2} & {-2}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-6} & {-8} \\ {-4} & {-8} \\ {4} & {-6}\end{array}\right]}$